


Dik Pics

by virdant



Series: The Chronicles of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham [Not] Having Sex [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Gen, M/M, dik pics, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Hannibal attempts to seduce Will.





	Dik Pics

This was a baby deer.

This was also a baby deer.

Will studied his phone. He was very good at parsing the intricacies of the human mind, yet Hannibal’s remained—

Another photo. A deer.

—alarmingly opaque to him.

His phone pinged again, with another—albeit adorable—deer.

Alana winked over at him. “Somebody’s popular.”

Will stared at his phone. “Hannibal keeps sending me baby deer.”

Alana paused, glanced over his shoulder, and then giggled. “He’s flirting with you.”

“With baby deer?”

She covered her grin with a hand. “Those aren’t baby deer. They’re dik diks.”

Realization slowly began to dawn on him.

“He’s sending you dik dik pics.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Dik dik are small antelope and they're ADORABLE.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dik-dik)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> [Photo by D. Gordon E. Robertson; information can be found via wikipedia here](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Dik-Dik,_family,_Lake_Manyara.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> ❤️ Enjoyed it? Try the following options:
> 
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://virdant.twitter.com)
>   * [Like and retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1115880095690915840)
>   * Comment and kudo below
>   * ~~send a dik dik pic~~
> 



End file.
